Why Not?
by EliteKessu
Summary: So I am back and not really ready to face the world. Going to college, taking care of my baby sister, AND Hetalia Units? Then there are some of the other little things that will continue to irk me. Man, what did I get myself into? I just hope I can survive. A Hetalia Unit and Manual story plus the sequel to Why Me?
1. Chapter 1: A Piece of My Mind

**Elite: Hey guys, it's me again! Back with another story. XD**

**Kara: You mean a sequel. **

**Elite: Same difference.**

**Prussia: This is going to awesome!**

**Elite: I know right? But this is just an intro of the characters you guys know and love. So as a treat, I am posting 2 chapters! Just to get the ball rolling.**

**Russia: You have to terribly bored of your life da?**

**Elite: You may not say that to me. **

**Russia: Why?**

**Elite: Oh you will find out, soon enough. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and welcome to the new story. I don't own Hetalia or the manuals. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Piece of My Mind**

* * *

Right now, I want you to take a dictionary and look up the phrase "Why Me". Why? Because Why Not? Okay, so you looked up the phrase. What you see is not a dictionary definition. Oh no. It's a picture of me and my housemates. And most likely my name:

Kara Maribelle.

But what else is new?

Well, there are a lot of things that are new now. Ever since I graduated from high school. Man, it feels good. At the same time, it's hell. Getting a new job, a new experience of life, and a new member of my family.

Well, she isn't really a new member but uhh . . .

Okay, time to explain things from the top.

**-Hetalia-**

So when I got my second house, that's right next door to my old one, I had came to an agreement with my brother that I would take care of my little sister, Melissa (Meli) Maribelle. My older brother, Marco Maribelle, was supposed to go overseas for his band's world tour and whatnot but Meli was coming of age to start school. Hence why he didn't leave the North American continent.

After about a month of getting the new house, Meli was dropped off at my doorstep. Last year she started kindergarten right after I finished school. She has been happy here, that's for sure.

Meli has brought a sense of . . . .cuteness into my household.

That's not a bad thing or anything.

It''s just a little . . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . difficult. . .

Especially with my housemates.

You see the thing with my housemates is that they are Hetalia characters. I can't really describe what they are really called. They are officially called "Units" from the company I bought them from.

"Kara, hello daze." I woke up from my train of thought by snapping fingers. I looked up to see Yong-Soo standing above me. He held out a broom for me to grab. "You need to help out with cleaning daze."

"Remind me why?" I asked in a nonchalant tone. "You guys were the ones who made the mess."

"Because nobody else is willing to help daze~!" He whined.

**HE **is Im Yong-Soo although I call him Yong-Soo most of the time. He is the KOREA UNIT and the very first unit I have ever received. He gropes people constantly and even though he gets beat up for it, he still continues to do it. But his happy-go-lucky attitude and "young" personality makes up for that. Yong-Soo is more of a ball of energy then anything.

As I started cleaning the spill drinks on the floor, I accidentally bumped into Wang Yao.

"Careful aru!" Yao turned his head towards me. "Oh, I thought you were Yong-Soo aru."

"Do I look like I am wearing a blue and white hanbok here?" I asked.

Yao just chuckled before telling me to go back to work. He's the CHINA UNIT and the second unit I have received. He is one of the responsible ones out of my housemates. He can be strict when he wants to; but he won't reenforce it unless he absolutely has to. Yao loves anything cute and fluffy and that has lead to having him hug the living hell out of me and Meli.

I will never get used to it.

"Out of my way commie."

"You are in my way."

"No, you're in mine, commie!"

"I am not communist anymore, da?"

With a long exhausted sigh, I set the broom down and walked into the kitchen. Standing in the middle were two "Cold War" Units.

Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Branginsky.

As you can guess, Alfred is the AMERICA UNIT. He is the loudest out of all of us and the one with the most energy. That about says it all. He likes to be the "hero" of any situation and I mean ANY. Pretty much he is like any other teenager with a mature side. He has an obsession with hamburgers.

I will never know how he he can have a taste for that.

The one who is arguing with him is Ivan who is my RUSSIA UNIT. Ivan has this really cute face but deep down he can get very scary. When something pisses him off, he will give off a darkish aura that will make the air you breathe tense. He does have a sincere side but he doesn't show it too often. Sometimes I wish he did but oh well.

"I have a huge stack of plates, so move." Alfred frowned.

"So do I." Ivan countered.

"How about I get my stuff in first?" Alfred.

"How about I go first since I here first, da?" Ivan.

"How about you guys just put them in without any hassle?" Me.

Both Ivan and Alfred turned around to me. I don't like it when these two fight. It means that they will not get things done. It has to either be me, Arthur or Ludwig that has to meditate between the two.

"But-."

"No buts, Alfred." I jumped up when I heard the British accent right beside me. Of course, that would be Arthur Kirkland.

He is my ENGLAND UNIT. He is the tsundere character meaning he is nice and caring like a mother hen but hides it behind a shell of "toughness". He is also one of the responsible type but he slips up. A lot. No matter how many times he rejects it, you can't deny he will not always be the responsible one. Arthur tends to be a control freak once in a while but that is super rare.

"Ivan was here first, you can go after." Arthur said strictly.

Alfred pouted. "But I was the first to get to the cabinet."

"Oh boy, here we go." I groaned. Then I walked over to the two them and took the top dishes from both of their stacks. One by one I put the dishes back into the cabinet. "There, now stop fighting and start cleaning. You guys still know I'm still pissed that you guys had a drunk party."

"It was Gilbert who brought in the drinks da?" Ivan smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, thank you for reminding me."

I stormed off to find the albino. Gilbert Beilschmidt is my PRUUSSIA UNIT. He is loud, annoying and an overall jackass. He has his good moments but those don't mount up to what he has done in the past. Before his brother came by, I was usually the one to try to pacify him but not anymore. I tend to think of him as that older brother that annoys the hell out of me. CoughMarcocough.

His brother is Ludwig Kaltherzieg; the GERMANY UNIT. I didn't know how to interact with him at first. He was too stern to approach. But he is a well built man who is just looking out for others in the best way possible. But he is not a tsundere, he is just socially awkward. Feli just brings out that side of him you hardly ever see. I don't know how else to describe him then that.

But wouldn't you believe it, Gilbert was the one who decided to have a drunk party last night. Yes, Gilbert was in the fray. So was Francis, Antonio, Mattie, and let's just say it escalated from there.

"Where is he?" I asked myself.

I wandered out the back door. There was no sign of anybody being there. The gate that leads to the next door house was open though. So maybe they are at the other house.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"OH, hey Mattie." I laughed nervously at the Canadian who was walking beside me. "Sorry, I was kinda . . . . fuming."

"I can tell." Mattie chuckled.

As I stated before, this here is the CANADA UNIT; or Matthew Williams. I call him Mattie for short because calling him Matthew is a mouthful. He is normally a quiet guy and very very sweet. Not honey sweet but ultra, heavy duty, double chunk chocolate cake sweet. Although he is pretty sarcastic and snarky; he doesn't let that nature out too often.

My eyes wandered to Kumajiro; the little polar bear that always accompanies him.

"Hi Kuma." I smiled as petted Kumajiro's head. He looked up at me and called me "that tackle girl" again. I got that nickname the first time he ever arrived here.

"Who are you looking for Kara?" Mattie tilted his head to the side.

"I am looking for a certain albino." I frowned. "He needs to pay for throwing a drunk party."

"Nothing got destroyed this time." Mattie defended.

"Meli was awake."

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Oh." Mattie scratched the back of his head. "Well they're trying to get over their hangovers."

I bet.

After excusing myself from Mattie, I headed straight to the other house. Right as I pass through the gate, I spotted Gilbert, lounging under the shade of the tree.

Of course, I headed straight for him.

Of course, it never goes that smoothly.

"Ah, petite fluer." My eyes swirled the colors around me until I was face to face with the most perverted man you will ever meet. "There you are my little flower. How are you on this beautiful day?"

"About to give Gilbert a piece of my mind." I declared.

"Oh but I need to . . . uhh . . . fix your hair."

"Fuck off about my hair Francis."

Yep, meet Francis Bonnefoy. Or in other words, the FRANCE UNIT. He is very much flirty and he knows it. He loves his skin, both inside and out; meaning if he ever has the chance to, he would get naked. He hasn't done that in front of me or Meli. He has a very warm and sincere side whenever me or Meli gets sick. He acts so . . . . fatherly. (The units doesn't get sick. I get that they are units and all but wow, I wish I had that kind of immune system.)

But right now, he is anything but.

"Oh, but ma cherie, your hair has grown so long, so fast. I must make it beautiful." Francis swept his hand through my brown hair. Yeah it grew right down to my lower back. But I haven't have done anything to it since a year and a half ago. I slapped his hand away.

"Look, no matter how much you defend him, I'll still give him a piece of my mi-." I turned around to try and spot Gilbert. He disappeared from thin air. "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?!" I turned around to Francis and he was gone too. I growled. "Your heads are going to be served on a silver platter!"

"Oi, shut the fuck up." My eyes shifted to see Lovino slouched on the door. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Oh, yeah, you need plenty after the mess you caused last night." Lovino scoffed at me and turned into the house. I followed him suit to see Feliciano slumped on the couch. Ludwig was there, trying to give him hangover medicine.

Romano (Lovino) Vargas, aka the SOUTH ITALY UNIT, in two words is the: Cursing Bastard. He is also a tsundere but more towards the tsun part. Meaning that he resists that he is caring more then he embrace it. He is like my little rival in the household but he does care about me. I appreciate him and that feeling is mutual. And the fact that he hates being around Ludwig more then me.

"Hola, sernoita." My head snapped up to Antonio was tending to Romano. The boss and pupil relationship I think. Antonio held up a cup for me to take. "It's hot chocolate."

"No thanks."

The SPAIN UNIT, aka Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, is the most lovable person here. He may seem oblivious but he really isn't. Sometimes I think he was more like Russia. I don't know, but I think it's his overall presence of being a boss. Aside from that, Antonio is a fun loving, happy-go-lucky Spanish man. He is almost like Francis. Almost. The only main difference is that he can actuall keep his hands in line.

"Hey, Feli, how are you?" I whispered.

"Feeling a little bit better." Feli whispered back.

Feliciano Vargas, the NORTH ITALY UNIT, is the younger brother to Lovino. Feli is a little naïve but not as much as Alfred. He loves to take naps, aka siestas, and loves to eat pasta. What Feli lacks in terms of muscle, he makes up for being the most sincere person in the whole household. He is pretty much the substitute sibling for Meli whenever I have work. Although one thing bugs me about him is that he likes to panic a lot.

The two people in hangover mode were in good hands so I stood up and walked upstairs. If I would had to guess then Gilbert would be there.

Right as I reached the top of the stairs, I rammed straight into somebody. My hand automatically tried to soothe the pain that suddenly erupted on my nose. I looked up to see Vash Zwingli.

The SWITZERLAND UNIT is very strict; up there with Ludwig. Vash has a tall presence to him, making him seem so intimidating but in actuality he is a big brother figure. He is also very frugal which has saved me hundreds every month. And when he works with Ludwig about bills, we save a ton of money. Although he is a bit more protective than average brother. In other words, the trigger happy Swiss will kill anybody that he doesn't know. Yeah, protective older brother.

"Looking for Gilbert?" Vash waved his head to the only door that was open. "I took care of him though."

"Thanks, Vash." I smiled.

I did find Gilbert. He was trying to escape from the window with Francis helping him. It looks like his hangover is not exactly over yet.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**Elite: Phew, that was a long one. **

**Kara: Another drunk party, why am I not surprised?**

**Gilbert: Nothing got broken!**

**Kara: Meli was awake and in Layman's term: You are indecent.**

**Elite: I'll leave it up to the readers on how they intercept that little statement. But like I said this is just the intro the familiar characters. The next one is going to throw everybody for a loop. Especially Ivan. **

**Russia: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Kara: However you think.**

**Swizterland: Can we just go to the next chapter already?**

**Elite: Fine. DX**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of the Little Sister

**Elite: Teehee**

**Russia: I am not feelng to good here. **

**America: Oh shit dude, I feel sorry for you. **

**Russia: Why?**

**America and Elite: You will see. **

**Kara: Yeah, this is not a good chapter for me or Ivan. **

**England: Oh great, I wonder what the blood hell this idiot came up with. **

**Elite: Something epic. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys at the Author's Note at the bottom. I don't Hetalia or the manuals. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival of the Little Sister**

* * *

It's four in the morning and I can't sleep.

How do I spend my time?

By listening to music, eating ice cream, and look at things on the internet.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

What a way to spend time.

Super busy days have left me now that high school is out of the picture. The graduation wasn't exactly the "best" but it definitely means I am ready for college life. But of course, life is never that simple. If it was, then I wouldn't have headaches every week.

Ah whatever, it's life.

I yawned as I closed the laptop. I really have no intention of sleeping but my back is killing me. Just as I was about to crawl into my own bed (Feli is sleeping with Lovino or Ludwig now. I GET MY OWN BED!), I heard a loud banging at my front door. My whole body froze at the dreaded sound. After a little bit, the banging sound got louder.

And louder.

And louder.

Anger built up in my chest as I stomped down the stairs.

"Who the fuck is this at four in the god damn morning?" I hissed at the door.

"Hey, calm down." I relaxed a little bit at the feminine voice. "I am just here to make a delivery."

"At this early in the morning?" I slowly opened the front door. I stopped completely when I saw the Flying Mint Bunny Corp. delivery girl standing in front of me. I frowned. "You have got to be kidding me. A unit delivery?"

"Oh you already have units?" She asked me in a curious tone. It was kind of dark but the street light was enough to see the colors and the watermark. The delivery girl just looked through her papers. "That's weird. It says you are the newest person to ever receive units."

"I have been a customer for almost two years." Okay, I was getting pissed. "Look up the name Kara Maribelle; that's me."

The girl went back to her truck and did so. As I waited for her, I looked up at the all too familiar unit box. The manual was taped to the side. However I can't read the title since that side was taped to the actual metal box.

. . . . .

Wait, hold up.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

Why is this box metal?

"Kara Maribelle, right?" I turned to the delivery girl who just came back from her truck. I nodded my head to her. "Yeah, I have you here. Wow you didn't receive a new unit in almost a year and half."

. . . . .

Well that explains why I haven't heard anything from the company during that time.

"It says here you were supposed to gain at least ten more units before I arrived."

"What? Ten?! There is no way I can fit ten more people in any more living space." I complained.

"It seems like the company saw this problem too." The delivery girl flipped through her notes or files of me. "You were the only customer who received all of the models with a few of them being betas. I guess the company forgot to send you more while they were making the new betas." The delivery girl looked up at me. "That happens sometimes, that's why people get more then one units at a time."

. . . .

"So now, what's going to happen?" I asked her cautiously.

"Well, I have to talk with my superiors for that answer. But in the meantime." She held out a clipboard for me to sign. "Sign here please."

I took the clipboard and signed like I did a long time ago.

"Can I have your name, please? Since Hugo is not going to be my delivery person anymore." I paused. "Wait, whatever happened to Hugo?"

"My name is Natasha." She smiled. "And well I don't know any of the the other delilvery people. I just started workig for them recently." She shrugged. I handed her the clipboard. She bowed her head and smiled. "Have fun with your Belarus Unit."

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Wait, what?!" I shouted. I looked at the box and then at Natasha. She was giggling her ass off. "How the hell do you know that?"

"All Belarus units comes in metal boxes."

Then just like that she was gone.

**-Hetalia-**

"Shit, shit, shit. . . ." My eyes directed themselves to the box and then to floor where already a deep impression of pacing was seen. "How am I going to do this? This is bad. . . ."

Yeah, I am getting stressed out.

Reading the manual that came with Belarus, it did not help me one single bit. Ivan is going to freak out when he sees this and that will ultimately get him major scared. Not only will that be a hassle but now he will be scared to even go to work and that is not good.

It's four-thirty in the morning and nobody will be willing to help me out.

. . . . .

. . . . .

I literally mean nobody.

. . . . .

Okay, nobody in this household BUT STILL!

The worst part about this is, I have no idea how Belarus can handle around children.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

Maybe if I read the manual again. I might have missed something.

"Little Dear One?" My whole body froze at the Russian accent. I quickly faced the stairs where Ivan was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then noticed the metal box standing right by the door. I held the manual to my chest. "Hmm? We have new comrade, da?"

"Yeah." I looked at the metal box. "I'm just glad we have room now."

"It was so cramped before, da?" Ivan walked over to the box and gently touched the metal. "Why is this metal?"

"I really have no clue." I sighed

"Little Dear One."

"I am hoping this unit will be alright. I mean, he or she can-wait, are there any female units?"

"There are plenty comrade. However, Little Dear One. . ."

"I read in Gilbert's Manual that there was a genderbend. Do you know if-."

"Little. Dear. One."

"Y-yes?" Crap, Ivan was giving off that creepy aura. He is so not pleased.

"Who is it?"

". . . ."

I don't wanna say it.

I really don't want to say it.

"Little Dear One, I asked you who is this new comrade of ours." Ivan turned away from the box and looked at me. His dark purple aura was emitting from his body.

"Uhhh . . . . uhhh . . . ." Shit, what am I going to do?

"Kara~ . . ."

Ivan took a step closer.

"Seeya."

My feet tried to sprint away from Ivan. I didn't get the chance because Ivan lifted me off of my feet. Then he sat down on the couch with his arms around my waist.

"Ivan, let me go." I frowned. "I am not going to tell you who is in that box."

"What box?" Both me and Ivan turned to Arthur who just woke. Arthur looked at the box right by the door and then to Ivan and I. He raised an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

"Little Dear One will not tell me who is in the box and I do want to know." At those last five words, Ivan squeezed his arms around my stomach. When I mean squeezed, I mean squeezing the life out of me.

"Ivan!" I growled. "Dude, not cool."

"Why don't you get the manual and read the title?" Arthur asked. Ivan turned his body with his grip still on me. Arthur noticed my tight grip on the manual. "Kara, love, give me the manual."

"No, no, no, no, no, no." My head shaking wit every word.

"Kara." Arthur was giving me give-it-up look. I just shook my head. "Kara . . ."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I warned them.

Suddenly I felt a light tug on the manual. I held it tighter against me and leaned over it. There is no way that I am going to let the older brother of the most violent Hetalia character know that she is here.

Arthur came over to the both of us and gripped the top of the manual. I gripped tighter.

"Kara, let got of this bloody book." Arthur demanded.

"No way." Just then Ivan started tickling me. One of the weaknesses I hate. I snort when I laugh. It sucks because Ivan is the only one who can get my tickle spots on the dot. "Fuck . . . you. . . . Ivan . . . . NO! Stop! . . . . . Hahahahah no, stop it!"

"Ah ha, got it!" Arthur backed away a little. "Alright, now who is this new-." Ivan casually tossed me on the couch and looked behind Arthur's shoulder. "Oh bloody hell . . ."

"Natalya Arlovskaya. . . . ." The color on Ivan's face just drained completely. "Oh no."

Loud metallic bangs echoed through the house. I looked at the metal box and it was shaking from side to side. It looked like an earthquake hit.

But this was something much much much worse.

"Big brother . . ."

"Shit."

"Big brother . . ."

"Oh no . . ."

"MARRY ME BIG BROTHER!"

"GO HOME!"

The metal on the box twisted on the side. Ivan was already gone when the side of the box tore off of it's hinges. I ducked behind the couch as the metal plate landed right on the edge of the couch. My fingers were almost cut off.

"BIG BROTHER!"

"GO HOME!"

There was a loud rumbling sound that boomed through the whole house. I also heard hasty footsteps from upstairs that came down. Some cursing and some screaming.

Lots and lots of screaming.

As soon as it calmed down, I peeked over the metal plate. Ludwig blinked at me and I blinked at him. Arthur, Ivan and Natalya are nowhere to be seen. Ludwig just give a huge sigh and looked at me.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes please."

* * *

**A****UTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**Elite: Pffffffffft HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAH**

**America: Like I said, I feel so bad!**

**Russia: Why?**

**Belarus: Marry me big brother!**

**Russia: GO HOME!**

**America: Dude, she lives with us so she is home!**

**Russia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Elite: I couldn't resist adding a new unit to the family. And say hello to the first female unit to enter into Kara's household. I had to start it off with a bang. **

**Kara: Yes you did. You just had to. **

**Elite: I love you too. **

**Switzerland: Now, Elite will update more often if she sees some reviews. She very much appericates it and would like to see it happening. Be gracious enough to do so or I will hit you with my peace prize. **

**Elite: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP THREATENING THE READERS?!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of College

**Elite: Hi guys, I'm back. **

**Kara: Uhhh what? You are here early.**

**Elite: What? I didn't do anything wrong. :3**

**Russia: We are just surprised you are updating a week after you posted your story. **

**Elite: Me and boredom. **

**America: Dude, we aren't in this story. **

**Elite: Because you guys are not going to college, or are you? ;3**

**England: Oh no. **

**Elite: Teehee. Okay guys, start reading. Then I'll meet you guys at the author's note at the bottom. I don't own Hetalia or the manuals. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Day of College**

* * *

"Kara, wake up!" My body and mind suddenly jerked up to the loud booming voice of a certain German man. I looked up at him in my sleep attire. "You have ten minutes to get ready f you are going to make it to your morning classes."

"Morning classes . . ." Just then my mind woke up. "OH SHIT! COLLEGE!"

I threw the blankets off of my body and raced to my closet. I picked the first thing I saw. While racing to the bathroom, Feli held out a piece of bread. I grabbed it with my mouth and went into the bathroom.

"You have seven minutes!" I heard Ludwig shouted from the other side of the door.

"YOU ARE NOT A CLOCK!" I shouted back.

After swallowing large chucks of bread, I raced to put everything on while trying to brush my teeth. After years of doing stuff like this, it was kind of easy. I raced out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Surprised that I didn't fall off.

"This better not be a routine." Vash help me slip on a jacket.

"Did any of you guys try to wake me up earlier?" I asked (shouted) at no one in particular.

"**YES!**"

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . Oh . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Well, see ya!"

"Why are you running? Alfred is in the car!"

. . . . .

. . . . .

"SHUT UP!"

**-Hetalia-**

"Welcome." I looked at the teacher. My eye twitched at the sight of that blond hair. I could believe what the hell I was seeing. "I am Emil Bondevik. I don't care what you call me."

Norway?!

What the fuck?

Right now I am sitting in a Reading Class. (A class that helps people learn about how to understand passages and stories more efficiently.) I didn't think the name would sound so familiar until I saw him walk through that door.

Also the fact that I am looking at a Norway Unit is shocking. (Or I'm actually looking at th real representative of Norway.)

I thought I was pretty much the only Hetalia Unit owner in the whole town.

. . . . .

I guess I thought wrong.

. . . . .

. . . . .

But blame me, I haven't seen any other units other then the ones that live under my roof; or roofs in this case.

"Kara Maribelle."

"Huh? Oh, here." I raised my hand since I was sitting in the back.

Emil just nodded his head and read down the list of names. I let out a sigh of confusion and nervousness. The first class of the first day and I'm already experiencing trauma.

What the hell. . . .

**-Hetalia-**

"The sooner you can get your books, the sooner we can get started." Emil looked at the clock and sighed. "You may leave now."

Upon hearing those our words, everybody gathered their stuff and walked out the door. Well most of the guys did. The girls lingered around Emil; asking about random stuff. He answered them as promptly and professionally as he can. After about a minute or so, most of the girls left. All except me and one other girl. This girl was glancing at me and then at Emil.

I think her name started with an L. Or something like that. Just based on appearance alone, she looks kind of . . . .gothic. She was pretty much wearing a lot of black clothes. The only color she had on her was her shirt. I like her shirt though because it was kingdom hearts.

This girl grabbed her stuff and walked up to Emil. Then they started whispering. I looked out the huge window beside me.

"Do you need something?" Emil asked me.

I quickly turned my head to him. "Uhhh . . .well, yeah. I, uh, I have a weird question."

"Yes?"

"Are you a Hetalia Unit?"

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Yes."

. . . . .

. . . . .

Suddenly I felt something crash into me. Or something giving me a bone crushing hug.

"OH MY GOD, ANOTHER UNIT OWNER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" This girl let me go. I gripped the edge of one desk right next to me. "Another owner! I thought I was pretty much the only one. Wow, this is a shocker. Norway, can you believe it?!"

"Calm down." Emil sighed.

"Right, calm. Calm." I stood up straight. "I'm Lucy by the way. And this is, obviously, my Norway Unit. Nice to meet you, whoever you are."

"Kara. Kara is my name." I interrupted.

"Right, Kara, I gotta remember that." Lucy smiled at me. "I still can't believe that a Hetalia Unit owner is here; and in the same class!"

Emil placed his hand on Lucy's head. Then he forcefully swayed her head from side to side. Lucy had a huge smile on her face; it looked like she was in heaven or something. I just stared at her with my 'wtf' face.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Lucy smiled. "I am just happy and excited."

"I'm glad you're happy." I responded. "Actually I'm surprised that I am not the only unit owner."

"Yeah well, I just got Emil like a couple of months ago." Lucy smiled. "How many do you have? I only like a couple of-."

"Uhhh, well nice talking to you and all but I got my next class." Lucy understood and waved goodbye to me. I waved my hand back and walked out of the classroom.

**-Hetalia-**

College classes seem a lot more lax then high school. I wish I had that kind of lax in high school. But its like any other first day of school. Long and boring.

. . . . . .

And it's Monday.

Ugh. . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

It was the last class of the day and I was ready to head home and go to sleep. I was able to meet up with Eevee in my last class and she looked ecstatic to be able to be in the same class as me. I have no idea why.

Until I saw who was waiting for her in the hallway.

"_What the hell are you doing here Gilbert?!" I shouted; earning me glances from passing people. _

_Eevee raced to her boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek. I just looked at Eevee and then at Gilbert. Then to Eevee and back to Gilbert. _

"_What? I can come see my girlfriend." Gilbert frowned. _

"_I didn't say anything." _

"_Yeah, sure." Gilbert waved his hand at me. I flipped the bird. "No thanks, I already have a girlfriend who I can do that too." _

"_And he's pretty good at it too." _

"_TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" _

_Both of them laughed at me as I ran away from the scene with my hands on my ears._

Of course I am going to beat the shit out of them for scaring me. It really wasn't something I needed to know.

I digress.

So here I am, sitting at in the long three hour class.

With Poland sitting right next to me.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

I am not joking.

. . . . . .

Yes, he was crossdressing.

. . . . . .

"Man you guys are dead." Everybody in the class looked up at professor. He just sighed and minimized his powerpoint. "Why don't you guys just take a small break? Get to know the people sitting next to you or something. I' going to the bathroom."

The professor left the building.

I looked around and nobody was making any moves to come closer to me. But looking at Poland was a whole other story. Not only was he being rejected by every person he walks up to, but he's being sneered at.

I can only guess the reason why.

After a couple of minutes, Poland sat down in his seat (which was right next to me) and sighed loudly.

"Hi." I sad to him. Poland looked at me. I smiled. "I said hi to you."

"Hey." Poland just put on this huge smile on his ace as he turned his whole body towards me. "I'm, like, Felix. Nice to meet ya." Poland, or Felix, smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I'm Kara."

"Kara?" Felix sat down on the desk next to me. "Wait, you're Kara? Like I know you. Alfred talks about you, like, all the time."

"You mean the same burger loving idiot that works as a security cop at the mall?"

"Yep; I work there, like right across the walkway." Felix snickered. "It's not hard to miss that loud mouth. Don't tell him I said that."

"Don't worry, my mouth is sealed." I snickered back.

"We are in class here!"

We both looked up at the professor. She looked like she was annoyed as shit. Both of us apologized as we paid attention to the lecture on the first day of class.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**Elite: What did you guys think?**

**Russia: There are 3 new people.**

**Elite: Yep, because in college you meet a lot of new people really fast. I'm talking from experience here. **

**Kara: I bet. You are in college. **

**Elite: XP**

**America: So hey, are we going to go to college? **

**Elite: Maybe . . . . XP**

**England: I am going to take that as a yes. **

**Elite: Believe what you want. XP **

**By the way, Lucy is actually a friend of mine. Her name is Masaki Hanabusa here on fanfic. She writes a lot of dark hetalia stories but they still good. (As gory as the are.) **

**Anyways, I got 13 reviews so fast in the last chapter. I want to thank you guys for reviewing (first off) and I would also like to say that you guys are requesting quite of bit of characters for me. I am listening to you guys so please tell me if you guys want to see anybody else. XD**

**Switzerland: Okay, now that you are done, Review. Or I'll hit you with my peace-**

**Elite: *covers Vash's mouth* Stop threatening my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sisters

**Elite: Heyo. **

**Kara: Okay, uhhh are you trying to update the story every Thursday?**

**Elite: Yay! You finally caught on. Yes I am. With a few missing days here and there but I think I should be fine. **

**Russia: This is a shock coming from you. **

**Elite: Hey!**

**America: Dude, this is an intense chapter. **

**Elite: Well it's under the category of family. And family always has those intense moments sometimes. So with that, enjoy the chapter. I don't Hetalia or the manuals. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sisters**

* * *

"Big Sissy~!" I suddenly felt something heavy weigh down on my stomach. It automatically woke me. My eyes adjusted to look at Meli. She raised her hands in the air. "Yay~, Big Sissy is up~!" Meli gently crawled off of my stomach and onto the floor. I raised myself from the bed. "Big Sissy, school time~!"

"Huh?" I looked at the clock by my bed. It was about seven-thirty in the morning. Normally about the time when Meli could make it for school. I looked down to my cute little sister since she decided to wear a frilly dress today. "Where's everybody else?"

"The Scary Lady made them go bye-bye." Meli frowned.

"Oh she did, did she?"

Why does Belarus does this to me? I sighed as I crawled out of bed. Meli squealed in happiness. Then Meli raced out of my room. Her little thumping feet raced down the stairs. I quickly put on a simple fall jacket and placed my keys into my pocket.

All of the sudden I heard Meli crying.

My feet quickly raced down the stairs.

Standing before me was Natalya, glaring down my little sister, with a knife in her hand. Arthur was trying to comfort Meli. Alfred was trying to hold her back while Ludwig was acting as a shield for Feli. Although Feli had the look of worry on his face.

"Oi, Natalya, calm down!" Alfred shouted. "She just bumped into you!"

"She got in my way." My eye twitched.

"She is just a child!" Arthur shouted. "How can you just toss her to the ground like that?! That was irrational and stu-!"

My whole body reacted on it's own.

I had no idea why.

At that moment, I didn't care.

I had to slap that bitch.

Nobody is allowed to make my little sister cry.

Nobody.

"Kara!" Feli shouted at me.

Natalya was in a moment of shock but then turned her now red cheek towards me. Her eyes were as cold as ever.

"You hit me."

"No, really? I had no clue." My voice dripped from sarcasm.

I turned away from her and turned my attention to Meli. I picked her up from the ground and handed her over to Feli. He needed to get to work anyways.

"Feli, you have work and Meli has school." I said as calmly as I can. He just nodded his head. I looked at Meli with sympathy eyes. "Meli, Big Brother Feli will get you some ice cream when you come back from school, okay?"

"Okay. . ."

With that, the both of them left the house.

My attention turned to Natalya who was still glaring at me.

"Your turn." My body lunged to her. However it was stopped short by Ludwig who grabbed my torso. "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"That little brat got in my way." Natalya was nothing short of a frozen glacier. "Besides, she was getting the way of me and big brother. She only got what she deserved."

"That little brat happens to be my little sister you bitchy jackass from hell!" I shouted again. "Look here, bitch, I only have two major fucking rules in this whole house!" I loosened my arm from Ludwig and held up two fingers. "Never get yourself in deep shit, and never EVER hurt my family!"

"I am not a part of this household, so it doesn't matter." Natalya growled.

"YOU LIVE HERE!" My voice grated against my throat. "And as a fucking resident on my home, you will under my roof, under my fucking rules. So stop with your harassment, stop being so cold, and get some respect for the people who live here!"

After that, there was a long moment of silence. During that whole time, Natalya was gripping her knife tighter and tighter.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Then in one sudden moment, she relaxed her shoulders. Alfred took that as the signal to release her.

Bad mistake.

Natayla raced to me and grabbed the front of my shirt. Her face was so close to mine, I can feel her breathe.

"I really don't like you." She hissed. "You are too close to Big Brother. I should get rid of you right here and right now. I will not hesitant to draw blood from that tiny little neck of yours."

"Try me." I hissed back.

. . . .

The air was thick with tension. We stared at each other; sizing each other up. Then after a little bit, Natayla let go of my clothes. I let her go as well. She gave me one last glare before walking out of the front door.

After she walked out, the tension was released.

My body slumped in Ludwig's arms. Ludwig dragged me to one o the arm chairs and gently set me down. I covered my eyes with my hand.

"Are you bloody crazy?!" My head shot up to Arthur. "You have no idea what Natalya is capable of. Not only was that stupid but dangerous as well!"

"I would be yelling at you guys if you guys were to make Meli cry as well." I countered.

"Hey Artie, give her props." All eyes turned to Alfred. "She did just stood up to somebody who the commie won't even think of doing." He looked at me. "Man, Kara, you are crazy. I don't think could even slap her like you did."

"Hey, slapping her is not a good thing." I laid back down on the chair. "So shut up about it."

**-Hetalia-**

"And that's how my morning went." I sighed.

"Wow, sounds really rough." Boss chuckled. "Well I think it is a good thing the German Hunk held you back. It could have gone so much worse."

"Arthur is right though." Vash said sternly. "That was dangerous. You might even be a target for her now."

"Oh come on, shut up about it." I slammed my head against the glass pane. "Look, I am already having Alfred glorifying how 'epic' and 'awesome' this morning was and I am sick of hearing it. It's not like I am going to win her respect because of this."

"You may never know, Kara, you may never know." Rose snickered.

"Chances are very slim though."

"Oh hush it." Rose said in a playful-stern tone. "It's closing time now so why don't you two head home for the night?"

"Okay."

Me and Vash did just that. Stripping our aprons off and gathering the stuff we had on us before. After remembering that I had to get something from Ivan (from the call I received at work), I went off in the opposite direction. It was a quick brisk walk and it seriously didn't take long.

But all of the sudden. . . .

"Kara~!"

I was in shock but relaxed when I saw the other two idiots behind the Spainard.

"Hi Antonio." I sighed.

"Awwwww, I was hoping to surprise you." Antonio smiled.

"I knew it was you my little flower." Francis kissed the top of my head. (After living with him for so long, I know that was a sign of brother/sister affection.) "Now may I ask what you are doing here at this late at night."

"I have to get something from Ivan."

"Oi, don't forget about the Awesome Me."

"Yes, yes." Francis laughed. "Now, let us help our petite fluer with her little duty, no?"

No matter how much I rejected the idea, they followed me either way. We all made it to Ivan's bar.

There, sitting on one of the seats, was Natalya. From the expression on Ivan's face, it looks like she was going to pounce on him at any moment. I turned around at the Bad Touch Trio and they were nowhere to be seen. Those guys were chickens I swear.

I gave a long and heavy sigh before making my way to her.

"Ah, Little Dear One." Ivan said in a beyond relieved tone. "I need you to take my little sister home."

"I am not leaving." Natalya warned.

"But Sestrenka, you are not allowed in here." Ivan laughed nervously. "I have to have you leave."

"Not unless you marry me first." Natalya looked at Ivan expectantly.

"You owe me for this." I said to Ivan.

I literally grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the bar. The instant she was seeing distance away from Ivan, she turned to me and tried to fight me off. I was surprised to see she didn't bring out her knife or anything. However, she wasn't that heavy to pull so after about ten minutes of struggle, I managed to get her out of the door and onto the city street.

Now the hard part.

"Let go of me you bitch!" Natalya growled at me. I just gripped her arm more. "Let me go! Me and Big Brother must become one!"

"Can you seriously quiet down about that?" I asked her.

"Never!"

I sighed as I literally dragged her away. No matter how much she was resisting, she was getting dragged one way or another.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**Elite: And there you have it. **

**America: Dude, I'm surprised that you didn't get stabbed.**

**Kara: Who said I didn't? *glares at Natayla***

**Russia: Thank you Little Dear One, I really do owe you. **

**Belarus: Marry me big brother!**

**Russia: GOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOMME!**

**Kara: Ah great. **

**Elite: Yay, Vash is not here. Okay guys, I would love to see some reviews here. **

**I mean I am writing this story for you guys. ****Also I want to shout out to The Fool Arcana because I actually inspired somebody. You have no idea how much that made my day. I was soooooo thrilled. You guys are the best and I love you all. **

**Oh and it came up before but I forgot to address it in the last chapter. This story takes place one year and six months after Why Me. If I didn't make that clear enough, I'm sorry. DX**

**Switzerland: I don't want to hear Elite complain so review god dammit or I will hit you with my peace prize!**

**Elite: VASH!**


	5. Chapter 5: FeliMeli Squad and Fathers

**Elite: Hey guys~**

**Kara: Hi. **

**England: Well that was a rude tone. **

**Kara: Well can you blame me? What happened to me at the end of the chapter is a bit . . . over the top. **

**Elite: Well forgive me, that was the first time I ever wrote that kind of scene. Please forgive me dear readers for that. Don't hate me. **

**Russia: Well it does seem a little dramatic, but what's family without a little drama da?**

**Elite: Well you a point. So guys, please forgive me for the little drama at the very end. If it's not dramatic let me know please? I don't own Hetalia or the manuals. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: FeliMeli Squad and Fathers**

* * *

Another day, another boring college lecture. Talking about math was never my strong point. Although when Vash or Ludwig explains it it's like I can become a mathematician.

What am I thinking? That is never going to happen.

As of right now, I was walking from the bus station towards home. Since we do only have two cars it's more convenient for everybody to know the bus schedules and what not. I do ride with Alfred when he has to go to work in the morning (since I mostly have morning classes). I was thinking we all should get bikes or something but the person with poor balance skills, that is not going to happen.

"Big Sissy~!" I turned around at the one person who would call me that. Meli smiled at me and she jumped up to me for a hug. I caught her and hugged her. "How was school Big Sissy?"

"Same as always." I smiled back. Behind her I can see Feli running up to the both of us. "Hey Feli, how was your work?"

"Ve~ , it was fun playing with all the kids." Feli smiled.

"That's good."

It was only recently that Feli got a job as a teacher's aide. He was hired fairly fast since he was really good with kids to begin with. And of all places, he got to be a teacher's aide at Meli's school. So it became Feli's responsibility that he brings Meli home from school.

I gave a loud yawn, particularly tired from the long, boring class this morning. I would have come home earlier but there was a growing drama session in my circle of friends.

That's saved for a different time though.

"Hey Big Sissy." I looked down at Meli who was looking through her bag. Then she pulled out a cute and fluff orange cat. "Big Brother Feli, gave me this cat. Isn't it cute?"

"Aww, it's adorable." I crouched down to Meli's level and petted the cat on the head. "Does it have a name?"

"Pasta." Meli smiled at me.

"Hi Pasta." I said to the stuffed cat.

Meli lifted one of its paws and waved it at me. Her voice turned a pitch higher. "Hi hi."

I smiled as we all started walking again. Of course Meli, being who she was, was walking ahead of us. I looked at Feli who was watching Meli as close as he can.

"Thanks for getting that for Meli." I said to Feli.

Feli gave me a confident, determined face. Then he gave me a peace sign. "Anything for my partner in happiness."

Okay, I had to laugh.

You see Meli and Feli created this little "team" where they spend as much time as they could with everybody in the house. (except Natalya) They call themselves the FeliMeli Squad. On some weekends they would try to gather everybody and anybody they can get and go to the park.

Or the backyard.

Or to a store.

Or to . . . .

. . . .

You get the picture.

It's adorable to watch from the sidelines.

I remember one time they got everybody in the house to play soccer with each other. (This was before I got Natalya.)

"Big Sissy, Big Brother Feli." We both turned to Meli who was running up to us. She pointed to the ice cream truck. "Can I have some ice cream?"

"But that's going to ruin your dinner." I said in a hesitant tone.

"Please?" Meli turned to Feli. "Please?"

"But Meli I was going to make yummy pasta." Feli smiled. "And if you eat ice cream now then would you have room in your tummy for pasta?"

"But I want ice cream." Meli whined.

"You can get ice cream after."

Feli reached over and patted Meli's head. Meli took a moment to think it over before she nodded. Then Meli ran off to the ice cream man to tell him that she can't get ice cream until later. She looked disappointed when she did so we bought her a chocolate bar and told her that she can have it after dinner. That brought a huge smile on her face; reverting her back to her cheerful self.

Finally we reached home.

Yao and Arthur were in the primary house, arguing over something. I saw that Natalya was gripping Ivan's arm on the couch. I can only imagine what expression Ivan have on his face. I don't know if anybody is in the secondary house but one of the cars was in the driveway so I can only assume.

As soon we walked through the door, Yao stopped arguing with Arthur and hugged Meli. Meli only hugged him back.

"You know who is in the other house?" I asked no one in particular.

"I think Ludwig, Vash and Spain are there aru." Yao said as he picked Meli up into his arms.

"I did see Romano go in there though." Arthur added.

That's all I needed to hear.

After making sure everything else was alright, I walked up to my room. I was tired. So I decided to follow Feli for once and take a siesta. I do have to wake up by six so I can go to work with Arthur at the cafe.

So dreamland, here I come.

**-Hetalia-**

"Hey, what's up?" I only blinked as a customer gave me a "loving" look. I could tell right away that he was drunk. "Wanna hang out later?"

"No thanks." I frowned. My body was filled with a disgusting feeling. "How many at your table?"

"Just me, sweetheart." I heard a cough from behind him. He turned around to face a much prettier girl then me. She didn't look too pleased though. He mumbled something to himself before turning to me. "Two people."

"This way." I grabbed two menus and lead them to a empty seat FAR away from the kitchen as possible. As soon as they were seated, I gave the two of them menus. "Your server will be here momentarily."

"Awww, you're not going to serve me?" The guy winked at me. I looked at the girl and she looked like she was ready to kill her date.

"No, I am not going to serve you." I said in an affirmative tone.

With that I walked away from the table. I took a few more orders before heading to the kitchen. For the duration of their stay, the guy has been keeping his eye on me. The feeling of disgusting-ness hung in the air with a horrible smell of sewer. That is the best way I can describe it. He often flirted with me; right in front of his date no doubt. He tried touching my hand but I was evasive enough to not let that happen.

Even when I wasn't at his table I can feel his eyes bearing into my back. At some points, he even made wolf whistles at me.

Some of the other customers told him to knock it off.

However, he progressed.

No matter how much I want to punch the guy, I can't.

It was obvious to everybody that he is overstaying his welcome.

"Here is your check." I placed the bill on the table and walked off. Before I walked away, I happened to see his hand lifting off of the table and towards me.

What he did next made me feel more disgusted then when he was here.

. . . . .

. . . . .

In one sentence:

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

He lifted my skirt.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

Hence the reason why I don't wear this shit!

Just before I lifted my hand to backhand him somebody else stepped in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Arthur said in a darkened tone the usual. I looked down at Arthur's hand and it had a tight grip on the guy's hand. Somehow he quickly got in between me and the customer. "But I do not believe this young lady likes your presence. I will kindly have to ask you to leave."

"Hey come on, pal, lighten up." The guy slapped Arthur's hand away. "How can you do that to a customer?"

However, Arthur didn't faze.

"I am still requesting that you leave at once." Arthur said harshly. Suddenly his presence turned darker and you suddenly had the feeling of intimidation. "Please leave at once."

"Hey, let's just go." The girl said in a nervous tone. "You're causing a scene."

"Shut the fuck up bitch."

"Fine."

The girl stood up from the table and placed a hundred dollars on the bill. In one swift movement she left the cafe. I looked back at the guy and suddenly he had the look of a scared dog. He was looking straight at Arthur. The guy looked away and looked back. Then the customer stood up and walked out of the cafe.

The atmosphere returned to normal.

After he left, a bunch of other customers asked if I was alright. Once Rose found out what happened, she had me leave early with Arthur. I really didn't want to since I could still work but she insisted.

Once entered the car, he didn't start it right away. Instead he had his hand on his forehead; pinching the bridge of his nose. It became a tense moment until he spoke.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, disgusted but I'm alright."

Then he gave a deep sigh.

"Next time, call me when something like this happens!" His green eyes faced me with anger and worry. "No matter who it is, do not, and I repeat, **do not** endure that kind of bull ever again! I watched you from the sidelines as you did nothing! Don't you ever let it get to that point! He made unnecessary comments!"

"He didn't even touch me!" I countered.

"He lifted your skirt!" Arthur growled. "Something that not even the bloody frog will ever do! I would much rather see him sitting at that table then that bastard!"

"You know I couldn't do anything." I frowned.

"YOU CAN TELL HIM TO KNOCK IT OFF!" I flinched at his loud tone. Arthur took deep breaths as he try to calm down. After a few minutes, he let out a deep sigh. "Kara, just please, don't make me worry like that ever again." A deep red blush appeared all over his face. "You are very important to me; like my daughter. And-and-and-and if you say this to anybody else I will, I will . ."

Arthur turned into a tomato.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**Elite: Aww so cute.**

**Kara: No it's not!**

**Arthur: I think she was referring to the little . . .**

**Elite: tsundere moment~ teehee **

**Arthur: I do not think the "dramatic" moment is not THAT dramatic. **

**Kara: Well we can leave that up to readers. And since Vash is not here, he paid me to do this. YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL HIT YOU WITH IVAN'S PIPE!**

**Elite: OH COME ON!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding Dresses

**Kara: What is this chapter about?**

**Elite: *snickers* Don't worry about it. I got this idea from a tumblr post. You guys will see what I mean. **

**Belarus****: Oh big brother, please marry me. **

**Russia: Oh dear . . . . . **

**Kara: I am so not going to enjoy this. **

**Elite: Neither will anybody else.**

**Everybody else; WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**

**Elite: Well, everybody, please read the chapter and I will see you at the Author's Note at the bottom. **

**Everybody else: ELITE!**

**Elite: Teehee. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wedding Dresses**

* * *

"Do you think you can try on some wedding dresses?"

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"WHAT?!"

"Aww come on Kara, please? I really need a model since I am making a dress for my cousin." Boss laughed nervously. "And you are the only one I know who has the same body structure. Please, please!"

"But Boss-."

"I'll pay you!"

". . ."

". . ."

"Fine!"

"Great! Oh and bring the guys too! Okay, see you here bye!"

"Wait, what?!"

**-Hetalia-**

I have no idea what the hell Boss was thinking. I really don't.

But since I was already said I was going to do it. I only manged to bring a few people though. Feli, Ludwig, Alfred, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Arthur, Ivan and Yao. Oh and yes, Natalya is coming along, much to Ivan's displeasure.

As soon as she heard the words wedding dress she flipped and decided to come along even if we said no.

So since we had no idea where we were supposed to meet up, we went to the bakery. There was a note on the back door. It gave us directions to a studio.

Boss's studio apparently.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

I never knew that Boss lived in a studio.

Either way, I rang the doorbell to the studio apartment. While waiting we all heard a loud crash coming from the building. Soon after was a loud thumping sound right up to the front door. Out from the door came Boss with her hair in complete disarray.

"Hi guys! Come on in!" Boss smiled.

"Oh no, you're beautiful hair~!" Francis complained.

"Don't mind my hair." Boss grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. "I need my model, now!"

"Hey!"

Ignoring my complaints, Boss dragged me inside the studio and quickly lead me into a makeshift dressing room. The room was littered with piles of fabric on the ground. The walls are lined with racks dresses of various styles. I was surprised to see all of this.

But then again, that would explain how Boss is able to alter my apron into that frilly mess.

Either way, Boss just shoved me into a black box and slammed the door behind me. Hanging in front of me was a long flowy dress that looks exactly like a petal dress if anything. It looks like a giant rose dress just hung upside down. The veil itself had a flower crown too.

My entire body twitched at the dress.

"Big brother, please pick a wedding dress so I can where it to our wedding~." Of course Natalya . . . .

"Yeah that's a good idea. Hey guys, try one some dresses too please!" My ears perked up to Boss's proposal. When a wave of refusal came, Boss whined. "Aww come on please? It's completely private some nobody would know about it. Please?!"

"NIEN!" I heard Ludwig shout.

"PLEASE~!" I crouched down and peeked through the doorknob. If there was one. Boss was holding onto Ludwig's arm in a desperate attempt to get him to say yes.

"Why do you need us to try wedding dresses anyways?" Alfred asked.

"Oh you see, my cousin is having his wedding soon and since the theme is genderbend I need to make sure these dresses are perfect for the guys."

Wait, what?

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Did I hear that right?

. . . .

. . . .

What the hell?!

"What did you just say aru?!" Yao gasped in surprise.

"What I said." Boss frowned. "The theme of the wedding is genderbend. The girls will be wearing tuxedos while the guys are going to be wearing dresses. My cousin and his fiance will look so cute together. I mean, that girl is pretty enough but a tuxedo would suit her best."

"Why can't you get one of the guys to try on the dress?" I complained.

"Because my cousin is exactly your height." Boss reasoned. "And besides you're the only person who is flat enough to fit."

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

"Oh, thanks a bunch!"

"Oh, I think Kara is beautiful enough to fit into any piece of fabric." Francis complimented. I'm glad there was a door to hide my slight blush.

"And I think you are handsome. Now try on a dress!"

"Only if Kara comes out in that dress~." Gilbert snickered. I growled. "Aww come on, we are not going to comply until you come out with that dress on!"

"Kara hurry up!" Boss commanded.

"NO!" I responded. "There is no way that I am going to wear this dress! It's way too embarrassing!" When I heard a flurry of complaints I frowned. "Look, not even Natalya will get me into this fucking dress!"

Just then the door opened to let Natalya in. She was kind of pleased. It probably has to do with the dress she has in her hands. I was going to step out but she grabbed my arm.

"You are changing."

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

**-Hetalia-**

"Kara, you look so beautiful~." Francis said in a very pleased tone. The red blush on my face seem to spill from my face. "And that blush only adds to your beauty."

"Shut up already!" I shouted.

Even though I was dressed like this, it was nothing like how the guys were dressed.

. . . . .

. . . . .

Because Boss was able to convince the guys to try on wedding dresses.

. . . . .

. . . . .

My poor eyes.

Alfred was in a strapless mermaid style dress (meaning it's form fitting until the knees where it frills out) that was in a light blue color. There were tiny flowers that spread throughout the whole dress. There was two layers f frills before the skirt spread out to the ground. Of course the a wedding dress wouldn't be complete without the veil and his was draped over his head and stopped just before the thighs.

"Dude, this is really tight."

"I wore tighter stuff before, so no complaints!"

Francis was wearing a weird dress. It was a sleeveless dress that seem to get bigger with each layer of fabric. The layering doesn't start until his waist. Francis's hair was up in a bun and that seem to hold his veil. The veil itself draped down to the ground. It was way simpler then Alfred.

"Kara, you look so beautiful in that rose dress." Francis smiled at me.

"You know, if I didn't know you, I would not hesitant to call the police." I frowned. Then I pulled up the dress. "And I think this is a little big on me."

"It's for a guy, of course I has to be a little bigger." Boss whined.

Antonio was wearing a black dress. Odd to see a black wedding dress. It looks like one of those Spanish dresses that you would dance to. Black lace draped over his shoulders and covered the top part of his arm. The veil was held up by a golden crown that was holding a black veil. And if my eyes deceive me, he was wearing large golden earrings.

"Do you have some music?" Antonio asked Boss. "I feel like I can dance in this."

"Sorry, no music in the studio." Boss smiled sadly.

Arthur looked like he just stepped out of a medieval fantasy story. It was a white ballgown dress with way too many details. The sleeves themselves where really puffy but they stopped at the elbow, then draped over the forearm. Arthur was also wearing a large golden necklace that seem to connect the shoulders to the waist. He was wearing some jewlery too. A lot more then Antonio. The flower crown on his head was holding up the veil.

I snickered when I saw his dress. It matches him so perfect.

Him and his "old" ways.

. . . .

. . . .

Don't tell him I said that.

. . . .

I lost my marbles at Ludwig's and Gilbert's. Not only was Ludwig blushing but so was Gilbert! There were both wearing the same thing. It was very old fashioned. They were wearing a brown vest over a lacey shirt with puffy sleeves. The dress then cuts to a leathery skirt that stops right at the ankles. There seem to be some fur outlining the whole thing. It was seeing the buff Ludwig in a dress like that, especially the flower crown and the maid style veil.

When I said I lost my marbles. . . .

I lost my marbles.

As in non-stop laughter.

"Oi, this is so unawesome."

"I can't wait for Eevee to see this." As I used Boss's phone to send over a picture to Eevee.

"Oi!"

"Can we jut get out of these please?" Ludwig begged.

Feli and Meli just happen to be wearing the same thing. A white corset with pink lining and a very puffy and poofy dress. There was a layer of lace over the top of it that acted as a second layer of veil. Instead of a crown, like everybody else, Feli and Meli was wearing a frilly hat with pink roses on it.

Meli ran up to me in the outfit and twirled around. "Big Sissy, do I look pretty?"

"Very pretty." I smiled at Meli. Meli cheered in happiness and ran back to Feli.

The dress that Ivan was wearing completely covers his feet. It was really simple. It was a light blue dress that fans out right under the bust and it was strapless. He was wearing a blue hat that covers the top of the head and the veil covers his eyes and fans down to his legs. I cant tell if he's wearing gloves.

Because Natalya is all over him.

. . . . .

. . . . .

No surprise.

And lastly, Yao is hiding from Boss.

"Oh come on, you will love it~!"

"I REFUSE ARU!"

While everybody else was completely embarrassed that they were wearing these wedding dresses, I was banging my head.

On Ludwig's chest.

. . . . .

. . . . .

Shut up, those are rock hard abs so it counts as a wall.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**Elite: Phew, I got that done. XD**

**Kara: At least I'm getting paid for this. **

**America: I CAN BREATHE AGAIN!**

**England: That was horrible. **

**Kara: Aww come on, you looked nice.**

**Elite: While the bicker among themselves; I am not going to be updating next week. Sorry guys but school is starting up soon and I need to prepare. I will try to update the week after. But if I can't then at least you guys will know the reason why. **

**I would so love it if you guys will review. They bring little tiny hearts of joy to me. Yeah that sounded weird but whatever. **

**Switzerland: *prepares shotgun* Review, now. **

**Elite: WHEN THE HELL DID YOU START USING GUNS?!**

**Switzerland: Since you took my peace prize. **


	7. Chapter 7: Asking Permission

**Elite: Hey guys~!**

**Kara: How's school?**

**Elite: Don't remind me. It's harder to come out with a chapter every week. But I will try to keep at it. **

**Russia: Good luck with that comrade. You are going to need it. **

**Elite: What's that supposed to mean?**

**America: It's the commie. Of course it means that you are going to need all the good luck you can get. Personally I think so too. **

**Elite: Oi . . . .**

**Yong-Soo: Well I hope you enjoy the chapter daze. Then afterwards, make sure you read the Author's Note at the bottom daze. Elite does not own Hetalia or any of the manuals daze. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Asking Permission**

* * *

You ever have one of those days where it randomly gets hot?

. . . .

. . . .

Mind you it's right at the end of summer so we get hot times. But today is just ridiculous.

If it wasn't for school today, I would totally lie on my bed in my bra and pajama pants. But no, if I did that then I would die of embarrassment. Especially with Eevee, Lucy and Felix annoying me to no end.

But hey, I was supposed to be explaining something.

Like always, I'll explain from the top.

**-Hetalia-**

So I was finished with all of my morning classes and had no more for the rest of the day. Today Mattie took a car for a job interview (since he started to hate his latest one) and Ludwig took the other one to go to work as a gym trainer. Not that it was a problem.

The problem here is that Alfred took my wallet by mistake.

. . . . .

. . . . .

Meaning no money for the bus.

. . . . .

. . . . .

Yeah.

So now I am waiting at school; just waiting for either Ludwig or Mattie to pick me up. Eevee went to her class and so did Felix. So it was just me and Lucy.

We were talking about the latest mischief that our housemates had caused.

"So Mathias decided it would be an awesome idea to blast heavy metal in the middle of the night." Lucy frowned. "Lukas was so pissed off."

"I bet." I chuckled. "I remember when Alfred was singing 'NANANA' song one morning. I got so pissed off that I used Ivan's pipe to shut him up."

"You mean the 'My Chemical Romance' song?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, that's the one."

"Oh god, that sounded like hell." Lucy chuckled.

"And hell it was. But whatever." I shrugged my shoulders.

All of the sudden, a random girl appeared before us.

"Hey, have either of you guys seen a guy with blond hair?" He asked.

"No . . . .?" I can feel my eyebrows rising. "But there are plenty of guys here with blond hair. You're going to have to be specific."

"Oh, uh, he's European and uhh . . ." He looked around the cafeteria. Then looked back at me. "He's also a teacher here. Really hot."

"Uh huh." It sounded like she was describing Lukas. "Well sorry, I can't help you."

"It's fine." Then the girl left.

I turned to Lucy and she wasn't looking too happy. In fact it looked like she was glaring at the girl who just walked away. Then a moment later Lucy faced me. She had a very sympathic ook on her face.

"What's up?"

"I get that you were trying to be nice and all but try not to get involved with her." Lucy warned me. "Her name is Larry."

"Larry?"

"Yeah, she's a transgender but anyways, you better stay away from her. She is no good and will cause a lot of drama."

"Well, okay then. I'll take your word."

It's rare to see Lucy so worked up so I will take her word. I shook my head to get rid of any curious thoughts.

"Anyways, what are you doing this weekend?" I asked.

"I was thinking of hanging out with Eevee and Felix." Lucy smiled. My jaw dropped. Lucy gave me a questioning look. "What? Surprised that we all hang out?"

"No, I'm surprised you have a life outside of school and work." I said bluntly. Lucy slammed her head on the desk.

"I have a life." Lucy playfully pushed my arm. I stick my tongue out at her. "Oh hey, I just had the greatest idea!"

**-Hetalia-**

"A girl's night out?!"

"Yeah, I think that is, like, an awesome idea." Felix smiled at me.

My head turned the rest of my friends and they all had the look of expectation. When I gave no response, Felix frowned. "Oh come on. You can take a break for your jobs to enjoy a girl's night out."

"I probably can . . ." I looked away. "But I don't know. . ."

"Kara, come on~!" Eevee grabbed my arm. "You should have some fun once in a while."

Lucy grabbed my other arm and said the same thing. Then a second later, the two idiots ran circles around me with my arms still in their possession. So I was getting dizzy.

Believe me, the idea of going out with my friends seem fun but I have other priorities to take care of. Meli is one of them. The other are the bills. Since the guys want to have multiple computers, a new car and decent cellphones I have been working a bit harder at my jobs. (The guys help out too but do you realize how much it takes to get all this stuff? That shit is not cheap.)

I don't mind, since it's for the guys and all.

And besides, I wouldn't know what to do.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

I never went out with my friends okay? So I would have no idea what to do in random situations.

. . . . .

Yeah . . . .

"Come on Kara, I think the guys would let you go for one night." Eevee gave me a knowing smile. "If not then I'll try to convince Gilbert to convince the guys~!"

"But like, I think they will say yes either way." Felix smirked. Then he slammed his hands on the table. "Come on Kara, I can totally get you hooked up with a guy."

"Okay, I think that is going too far." I frowned.

"But still!" Lucy gave me a huge smile. "We are not going to to take no for an answer."

I sighed.

"What are you guys going to do? It's not like you guys are going to come to my house and beg my housemates, right?"

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

**-Hetalia-**

"LET KARA GO!"

I just had to open my mouth.

But I do have to admit, the look on the guys faces is pretty funny.

"Oi, what the hell is going on?" Romano asked. (Don't ask why he is here because I don't even know. )

"It seems like Kara's college friends would like Kara to go out for the night." Antonio chuckled. (Or him.)

"That bitch can do whatever she wants." Romano shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you even bothering to even ask?"

"We are you always so rude?" I countered. In the meantime, I pulled the lid off of the carton of juice and poured myself a cup. I turned to the three friends who was trying to convince Ludwig into letting me go of the night. I sighed. "You guys want something to drink?"

"Don't mind if I do." Eevee helped herself.

"Damn Kara, how are you fitting fourteen units into two houses?" Lucy asked.

"The guys worked out a system to split the rooms." I handed her a cup of water. She gladly accepted it. "I don't know how I know it works but it's me, Meli, Arthur, Ludwig, Feli, Ivan, Yao, and Yong-Soo stay in this house while Vash, Alfred, Romano, Antonio, Francis, Mattie, and Natayla stay in the other house. Don't ask why Natayla stays in the other house; I have no clue. Oh and Gilbert wanders from both houses because he says that he is-."

"TOO awesome to stay in one house!" We all turned around to see Gilbert. Then he stole the drink in my hand (which was mine).

"That's mine!" I swiped the drink back from Gilbert.

"Well we ran out of beer!" Gilbert swiped my drink back.

"Then stop being lazy and get your own!" I swiped my drink back from him.

"OI!" All of us turned to Felix who had the look of being left out. He put his hands on his hips. "Sheesh, you guys should like listen to me. Are you, like, forgetting why we came here in the first place?"

"Oh yeah!" Lucy and Eevee stood next to Felix and went back to try and convince Ludwig who was looking like he was getting a headache.

"Hey you guys, Ludwig is getting a headache." The three of turned to me. "And come on, it's Wednesday. There is no way I'll be able to go out now."

"I agree." Ludwig nodded his head.

"See?"

"That is why it is a better if the date is this Saturday."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"I see no problems why you cannot have a little time to spend with your friends, Fräulein." Ludwig said in a casual tone. The look I'm giving him is the look of utter betrayal. "That's an order."

"Are you kidding me?"

An order?

AN ORDER!

HOW CAN YOU GIVE ME AN ORDER TO HANG OUT WITH FRIENDS?!

"I don't think he is daze." I looked up at Yong-Soo who was just walking down the stairs. He was wearing his red glasses meaning he has been spending time reading something. Yong-Soo stretched his arms. "I thiink you should hang out with your friends too daze. But I think you might be socially awkward daze."

"Shut up!"

"Then it is settled." Ludwig turned to my friends. "This weekend you will escort the fräulein around."

I frowned at the whole situation. I went to take a sip of my drink but when I did, I didn't feel anything running down my throat. My head turned around to just see Gilbert racing towards the backdoor.

"YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU THAT DRINK WAS MINE!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**Elite: Well there you go. Sorry I didn't update last week. **

**Kara: Well you weren't missed. **

**Elite: Hey that's mean. I mean I am waiting almost everyday to see if I get a new review or a favorite or a follow on my stories. It makes me really happy that people are enjoying my works. **

**Russia: Well it looks like you are going to have to beg for it. **

**Switzerland: Or I am going to have to shoot the readers for not reviewing. **

**Elite: I have your guns!**

**Switzerland: I took back my peace prize. SO REVIEW NOW BEFORE IT HIT YOU!**

**Elite: VASH!**


	8. Chapter 8: Reluctance and Surprises

**Elite: I HAVE RETURNED!**

**Kara: I thought you said that you were going to update every Thursday. You know how long it's been?**

**Elite: I know, I know and I'm sorry. I just started school again and I got a job too. So I have been a little busy. **

**England: I also heard you have been playing Project Diva F. You Americans and your bloody video games. **

**America and Elite: BLAME JAPAN FOR MAKING GREAT GAMES!**

**Korea: So wait, if you're updating every Thursday, then why are you updating on a Friday?**

**Elite: Because I decided to change the date to Friday. It's my least busiest day of the week. So yeah. I am soooo sorry to not be updating but I have been writing. **

**Kara: I somehow don't believe you.**

**Elite:*puts hands over Kara's mouth. Anyways, guys, please read the chapter. I don't own Hetalia or the manuals. **

**America: Uhh dude. **

**Elite: Yeh?**

**America: *points to the passed out Kara on the ground***

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reluctance and Surprises**

* * *

"Uhhh Kara, are you okay?"

"Define okay." I asked in an unamused tone.

"Okay I know you are all prissy about hanging out with us today but there is no need to lay down in the middle of the sidewalk." Felix frowned. Then he held out a hand for me to take. I got to my feet and dusted myself off. "So like, what happened?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"We got, like loads of time to yeah." Felix smiled.

"Alright then."

**-Hetalia-**

As soon as everybody in the house found out that Ludwig issued an order to hang out, they got in on the fun. So I woke up in the morning to Francis and Antonio searching through my closet. Feli and Meli was right by my bedside; waiting for me to wake up.

I think.

"Big Sissy, you're awake~." Meli hugged me awkwardly from the side. "Big Sissy you need better clothes."

"Good mornig Kara." Feli said in his usual happy tone.

"Buena dias~." Antonio smiled at me.

"Why are you looking through my stuff?" I asked Francis as I gave Meli a proper hug.

"Because a girl's night out is exactly what you need~." Francis pulled out a pair of jeans. Then he frowned. "But I do need to go shopping. You have horrible clothes."

"I have decent clothes." I took my jeans from him and stuffed it back from the closet. Then I turned back to the little group of people in my room. "Now that I am awake; leave."

Everybody whined.

Well, almost everybody.

"What about me, Big Sissy?" Meli asked.

"I have to get ready, okay?" I patted her head. Meli gave me a big smile and ran out of my door (which I did not notice was open). Then I turned back to the Francis who decided to look through my stuff again. I swiped the t-shirt in his hands. "I sad get out so get!"

"But petite fluer-."

"Don't little flower me. It's hard enough that Ludwig pulled this shit on me!" Yeah, pent up frustrations. Shut up. "But now you guys are on my ass bout my clothes. It's been three days already."

"But you don't have pretty clothes." Feli whined. "Pretty clothes for a pretty Kara~."

I sighed. Then prompted to literally kick the guys out of my room. Antonio just smiled saying that I looked cute when I got mad, just like Romano. Francis was whining with Feli when I shut the door in their faces.

It literally took me five minutes to get ready for the day. You know a shirt, jeans, belt, jacket, hair up in a ponytail, socks, shoes, and important items in my pocket. Happy with my outfit for the day, I walked down the stairs.

However everybody else in the house was horrified.

"Please do not tell me, my beautiful flower, will be going out like that!" Francis cried out.

"Uhh, yeah." I said casually.

"Love, you have to be more presentable." Arthur frowned at me. I frowned back. "Don't give me that look. A lady must look presentable when she steps out."

"You know what? How about you just sip on your tea and leave me alone." I growled. I grabbed my house keys and walked out the door.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Yeah that wasn't the end of that. It turns out that Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio, Yong-Soo and Ivan was going to trail me for the whole day.

I found out because those guys are not the most quietest people I know. They were bumping into trash cans, argue and complain about almost everything. From why I was walking to why Belarus was there. But I already dealt with their shit for the past three days because of the night out. So guess what I did?

I ditched them.

**-Hetalia-**

"Isn't that cute?" I turned to my who arrived in the middle of my story. "Well it's obvious they are worried about you."

"Oh shut it."

"But no denial~." Eevee smiled at me.

"I said shut up." I frowned.

"But they did bring up a problem." All three of us looked at Felix who had a very serious face. Then he pointed at me. "You need better clothes."

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

Oh fuck.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

I stood up and immediately went for the door. Well I would have if Eevee and Lucy didn't grab my arms first.

"Nope, you are so not getting away." Felix gave me a huge smile. I struggled to get away from the dreaded shopping spree this guy was planning.

"Okay, let's go." Eevee and Lucy shouted at the same time.

"I hate you guys!"

"We love you too Kara."

**-Hetalia-**

"And here I thought we were just going to the movies or something." I complained under my breath.

But my three friends (bastards) heard it.

"Oh come on Kara, you look amazing~!" Lucy smiled.

"How does this look amazing?" I waved my hand to my outfit from hell.

I was wearing a skirt again. It was slightly shorter then the skirt I'm used to at the cafe. And it was pink and puffy. (I could just die.) I was wearing a lacy dark brown blouse that hugged my figure a little too much. Thank god for the jacket which is the only thing on the outfit I liked. It was dark blue plaid jacket with some silver accents. Finish everything off with some stockings and not-so-comfortable boots and you have a very displeased Kara on your hands.

"You just look awesome~." Felix smiled.

"Oh shut up!" I frowned. Then I pointed to the house we were standing in front of. "And why are we in a place like this? I am not going to a house party!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad~." Lucy smiled.

Then she walked through the yard gate and went straight to the door. I sighed as we all followed suit. But once we got inside, I stood frozen at the door.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

Units . . . .

. . . . . .

And not just two or three . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

But a whole fucking household. (And some random people who I don't know.)

My jaw literally dropped to the floor. That is until I see Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. As soon as we made eye contact, I immediately knew they were the same idiot housemates.

I grabbed Lucy's jacket and dragged her into a more secluded corner. She was laughing her ass off.

"Lucy, what the hell is this?"

"I was going to tell you at some point~." Lucy smirked. "This is a HAUC meeting."

"Wait, what?"

"The Hetalia And Unit Club."

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

Okay, that makes sense. NOT!

"Wait, then why bring me here?!" I shouted. Not really caring that I grabbed the attention of the whole living room.

"Because I am the president and I say you're joining the club!" Lucy said with her head held high.

". . . .how about no?" I frowned.

"You have no say in this matter~!"

Lucy directed her hand to my right. I turned my head to see Francis snap a picture of me. That's when I realized that I was wearing a very girly outfit.

. . . . . .

The little fuckers, all of them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**Elite: Teehee. **

**Kara: You fuckers. How did you even get there in the first place?**

**Spain: We were part of the club a long time ago.**

**France: We just didn't expect the lovely lady friend to your friend.**

**Elite: *snickers* I love blackmailing Kara**

**Kara: Hate you too. **

**Russia: But that is not nice. **

**Elite: GAH! Where did you come from? And why are you holding your pipe?**

**Russia: I thought it would be more enjoyable if I threaten the readers this time. **

**Elite: Hey! No~!**

**Russia: kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol. . . You will all review this chapter da? ^J^**

**Elite: NATALYA!**

**Russia: GO HOME! *runs away***


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Somebody Old

**Elite: I am kinda dead at the moment. QAQ**

**Kara: Don't you have a job now?**

**Elite: Yeah I do. And that's the reason why I am dead at this moment. I am so sorry. DX**

**America: Hey, it's alright. I'm sure nobody will care about your story if you have a job.**

**Elite: What? QAQ**

**America: NO! That's not what I meant! I mean, uhhhh**

**Kara; Welp, no we are going to be here with whiny Elite. You guys go on ahead and enjoy the chapter and such while we endure this person. Elite does not own Hetalia or any of the manuals. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Meeting Somebody Old**

* * *

"_Can you hurry up and come to work please? I have a meeting to go to and everybody else besides the cook has gotten sick." _

"_You're kidding?!"_

"_I wish I was." _

And Rose honestly wasn't kidding. Once I got to the cafe, it was packed and I see Arthur in there, rushing to get orders and food out as much as possible. Rose spotted me in the back and hugged me before running off.

I headed into the dining room and caught Arthur right away.

"Hey, how about I take the orders and you take the food."

"Yes, excellent idea." Arthur handed me his notepad and pen. "You are a life saver."

"Hurry!"

With a confirmation nod, Arthur rushed off into the kitchen to only come back with an armful of food. I looked at the door and seated the next awaiting customers.

**-Hetalia-**

I sat down in a random seat of the cafe; exhausted. Arthur did the same thing in the seat next to me. After four hours, things finally simmered down to dead silence. With no customers around, I am glad the both of us can relax.

"I'm terribly sorry for this, love." Arthur sighed.

"Nah it's okay." I sighed back. "Rose just owes us big for this, that's all. That just means more money."

"Yes, something we desperately need." Arthur pointed out.

"I know." I frowned. "Not only do I have to replace that shitty computer but the guys broke the T.V in the other house again."

"As well as break all the dishware."

"Ugh." I groaned into my hands at the piles of issues we all have.

Of course the housemates who think they did nothing wrong had there fare share. Like the time when Arthur got so drunk he actually embedded a stripper pole in the living room. As hilarious as it was, that left a huge hole in the ceiling and we tend to random rumble of ceiling fall on our heads. Vash went berserk again with the dishware because we ran out of bullets again.

And don't get me started on Natayla.

Just don't.

Things are so bad that I even keep a little notepad and listed all the problems.

Just then there was the sound that I dreaded at this moment.

The simple chime of the entrance bell.

Without looking, I stood up from the seat. In my exhausted moment, I turned around to see somebody very familiar.

"Table for one, please." Hugo smiled.

In that sudden moment, all my exhaustion just disappeared. I looked at Arthur who was just as bewildered as I was. I turned back at Hugo who was waiting there (with a wtf face too). It was odd to see him out of uniform but he is the only person I know who dyes his hair in different colors. It was after I seated him and gave him a menu that he realized who I was.

Or tries to.

"Whoa, hey, aren't you that one girl?" I glared at him. He laughed nervously. "Uhhh, one sec, I remember your name. I think." I stood there for a minute; just waiting for his response. "Oh, I got it. Clara!"

"No." I said darkly.

"What?" Hugo went back to thinking. I wandered away with his simple order in hand.

Arthur was in the back, sitting on a chair. As soon as I walked in, and handed the chef the order, I took the seat next to him. My exhaustion was slowly returning.

"Why do I feel dejected?" I randomly asked myself.

"Well it is rude for a man to not remember a young lady's name." Arthur pointed out.

"But you keep calling us the 'stupid American idiots of the modern generation that will send humanity down the drain' so why does it matter?" I pointed out myself. The expression on Arthur's face looked like time has stopped only for him. That alone made me giggle.

"Well then." Arthur cleared his throat.

"Hey Kara, the order is ready." I looked up at the chef. I walked up the window and got the cake order. "Man I hope he leaves soon. It's almost closing time."

"Yeah seriously."

I walked out to the dining room.

Just as I was handed Hugo his food, he snapped his fingers like he figured something out.

"I remember, you're Kara! The chick that got all the models; even the beta ones." Hugo gave himself a proud smile. I just nodded my head. "I didn't recognize you because of your hair. It's so long."

"Thanks." I said in a brief tone.

"That's no way to talk to the new president of FMBC."

Wait, what?

I turned my head quickly to Hugo who just gave me a peace sign.

"Yep, I became president of Flying Mint Bunny Corp. Well this branch I did but yeah." Hugo took a bite out of his cake. "But it's nothing but paperwork though."

"Sounds exciting."

"Yeah, it's not. But you have to admit; the type of power you can get. Muwhahahaha~!'

"I don't know if a drunken man should be talking about power." I frowned.

"I am not drunk!" Hugo shouted. "I just had a little drink."

"Right." I totally do not believe him. I cleared my throat. "So, I heard that I was supposed to get ten more units?"

"Oh yeah." Hugo laughed nervously. "Here's the funny thing is, I forgot all about you and the units until a few weeks ago while I was looking through my old delivery records. I said 'holy shit' to my assistant. But it's actually a huge problem for me. You see that waiver you signed a year and half ago only lasts for a whole year. So if the units did anything stupid in that past six months or so, then the company has to pay for it! Can you believe that?!"

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

SLAM THE BREAKS!

ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

**DOES THAT MEAN YOU CAN FIX THE BACKYARD PLUMBING BECAUSE ALFRED DECIDED IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL IDEA TO BURY IVAN'S PIPE?!**

HELL!

FUCK!

YES!

I guess my excitement was showing because Hugo groaned loudly. He had his head in his cake.

"I should have no said anything." Hugo lifted his caked-on face (get it?) and sighed. "Fine, we'll pay for it this one time. But after that you have to sign the waivers again."

"Then I'll take this opportunity to show you my list." I sat down and took my little notepad. "Everything in the past six months right?"

"What list?"

**-Hetalia-**

"And that's why these people are here." I said in a cheerful tone to Vash. Vash looked up at the many repairman around the first floor of the house.

"We are certainly saving a whole bunch of money with this." Vash gave a small smile. "Now if only we can keep it that way."

"If only." I frowned. "But apparently we will be getting another unit be cause of this. I wonder who we will be getting this time."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**Kara: So apparently Elite is about to pass out. **

**America: Well she looked dead when she was posting this. XD**

**Kara: Well, she's gone so . . . VASH! SHE'S GONE!**

**Switzerland: Now she can't steal my peace prize again. *grumble* **

**Russia: Or my vodka, da? *kolkolkolkolkol* So my dear comrades, review to become one with Mother Russia. Unless you want to see my magic pipe. **

**Switzerland: Or my peace prize. **

**Elite: WHAT THE HELL GUYS!**


	10. Chapter 10: Meli's SleepyThyme

**Elite: HI guys~!**

**Kara: You're fucking late. **

**Elite: I know I'm sorry. ****But hey, to make it up to you guys, I did something really special for this chapter. In this chapter Kara won't be the main character. **

**America: Wait, what? Then who?**

**Meli: HI HI~!**

**Kara: Really, my little sister?**

**Elite: Yep. Teehee. **

**America: Aww I think that will be cute. So what is this chapter about if it's taking in the place of a cute little girl?**

**Elite: You'll have to see and find out. So as usual, I don't own Hetalia or the manuals. And just so you guys are aware, these are the translation lines of "Hetalia Good Night with Sheep". Teehee. **

**Romano: Why am I here?**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Meli's SleepyThyme**

* * *

"What the hell? Why am I here?"

"Because I'm sweepy but I can't sleep."

"Huh? You can't sleep?" Romano frowned and waved his hand in the air. "Like I care! What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Ummm . . . . .count sheeweep~." Meli smiled brightly.

"But why do I have to count sheep to you anyways? Get your sister to do it." Romano looked at Meli and he sees her give him the stink eye. "What?"

"But I can't sweep~!" Meli whined. "But I wanna~!"

"Hey!"

"I WANNA~!"

"Fine, fine, I got you." Romano sighed. Meli stopped whining and looked at Romano with an almost teary face. "You're not Feliciano so quit the loud screeching. I'm ending this ASAP and then I'm going to bed. Now lie down, already."

Meli nodded her head and lied down on her very comfortable (and very girly) bed. She dragged Kumajiro into the bed. Romano questioned where the polar bear appeared from or why it was in the room in the first place. Kumajiro hugged Meli and fell asleep right away. Meli looked up at Romano; expectingly.

Romano sighed once more once he say that there was no way to get away from the cute little blond girl. He grabbed a very low chair and sat down right next to her bed. Meli adjusted her blankets.

"You seem a little too happy about this." Romano muttered under his breath. "God it's midight already and I'm ready for bed."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. I'm starting now." Romano tucked his hand under his chin and stared at the wall to his right. "One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep. Four sheep. Five sheep. Six sheep. Seven sheep. Eight sheep. Nine sheep. Ten sheep."

Even though Meli knows he was counting, she didn't like the way he was counting. It sounded like he didn't care that Meli wasn't getting any sleep.

Meli would always go to Kara to have her count sheep for her. Before she went to college; she would have. But now Kara had more things on her hands and Meli didn't want to bother her working-hard sister.

But that left her with a problem she was hoping to solve with this Italian.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

She might have chosen the wrong Italian.

Romano glanced down at Meli and it looked like she was getting tired at all. It made him slightly irritated.

"Huh? What are you looking at?" Romano asked while raising his voice at the same time. "If you really wanna fall asleep that bad then put your back into it. I'm counting for you because you said you couldn't sleep! You know that, right? Now hurry up and close your eyes."

Meli gasped at the loud and quickly closed her eyes. While adjusting the blanket as well.

She didn't like where this was going.

"Good. Nice and tight." Romano blushed at the corny comment. "I'm continuing, damn it." Romano, once again, took up his previous position. "Eleven sheep. Twelve sheep. Thirteen sheep. Fourteen sheep. Fifteen sheep. Sixteen sheep. Seventeen sheep. Eighteen sheep. Nineteen sheep. Twenty sheep."

Romano once again looked down at Meli and she was still not asleep.

Once again Romano looked irritated.

Scratch that; mad.

"GO TO SLEEP, YOU BASTARD!" Romano shouted. Meli gasped and completely hid under her covers. Kumajiro opened up one eye at the loud noise. "I'm even counting for sheep to you right now! Speaking of, everyone keeps saying to count sheep but why does it have to be sheep?! What's wrong with counting pizza or tomatoes instead?!"

Meli whimpered under the blanket. She can tell that Romano wasn't liking this at all. But she needed to go to sleep. She hasn't been sleeping too much because everybody in the house was sually loud until later in the night.

Why does her brothers have to be so loud?

"Don't have to count sweep." Meli said quietly; peeking out from the blanket.

Romano went quiet for a moment and then gave a slight smile.

"That's right. It's not like I have to count sheep. Counting sheep doesn't match me anyways." Romano gave himself a firm nod. "I've decided. I'm going to count tomatoes instead."

"But I like sweep though. So fluffy." Meli giggled. Possibly imagining petting one of the said animals.

"You shut up! I'll count whatever the hell I want." Romano frowned.

"But sweep~. . . ."

"It's not like it's a big deal if it's a sheep or tomatoes." Romano sighed. "Just be quiet and listen okay?"

"Okay . . ." Meli frowned. There was no point in arguing anymore.

Then Romano went to go count sheep again. But this time something was a little different. Meli listened really closely to Romano and he sound like he was counting at a slower pace. It was nicer then how he was counting before.

This is nicer.

Meli let the blanket fall right under her chin and cuddled up more with Kumajiro. Kumajiro nodded and went back to sleep. Romano had just reached thirty tomatoes when he noticed the sleepiness of the little bundle under the blanket.

"Now you're finally getting sleepy huh, you little . . ." Romano sighed and then scratched the back of his head. "This is really embarrassing so hurry up and fall asleep. . . and forget this every happened." At the last comment, Romano turned a tomato color.

Meli pretended she never saw it.

"Still, this tomato counting seems to be more effective then sheep counting." Romano gave himself another proud smile. "Figures an idea I came up with would work. Anything I think up is gold compared to what others think up. Tomatoes really are great." Meli could see a hungry look on his face. "Ahh, now I feel like eating pizza."

"Eat one now?" Meli asked.

"Huh? I can't eat one now!" Romano blushed harshly. "I have to put you to sleep first. Now stop talking and go to sleep okay?"

Meli yawned loudly as Romano started counting again.

**-Hetalia-**

Romano noticed the yawn and gave a small smile as he continued counting. He would have to apologize to her in the morning for the harsh words. She really was cute, unlike her older sister who seems to be turning into the girl version of the potato bastard. It was kinda stupid now that he thinks about it.

Kara should learn how to relax a little bit more and rely on her housemates. That's the basis of why Units are made after all.

He had just reached fifty tomatoes when he noticed that Meli had successfully fallen asleep. All bundled together with the white polar.

"Sound asleep, about time." Romano whispered. "Damn it you were a handful to deal with, ya brat. Well that was embarrassing. This has to be the uh . . . . let's see. . . . about the 200th time I've dealt with something embarrassing since I was born."

There was a time where he went the bed, that time he got blasted off, and how was he supposed to know there was an old man behind him?!

Romano sighed at the little girl that worked him so hard. He decided to take a nice long drink and then head off to bed. He yawned as he rose up from the chair, careful not to wake up the girl again. Once he reached the door, he silently closed it behind him.

"Buona Notte."

Romano face turned red as he headed off into the kitchen for that drink.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**Elite: *pokes Romano's cheek* Aww aren't you the most adorable little person ever.**

**Romano: Shut up you! What's with this chapter anyways?**

**Elite: Well I was thinking that every 10 chapters I would put up a "Meli's SleepyThyme" chapter since Meli is in the picture now. It gives me a goal so I thin kit's worth going into. **

**Romano: Why did I have to go first?**

**Kara: Because she can. **

**Elite: *turns to readers* Now that I have introduced this idea, I want to see how you guys like it. And I also want you guys to comment on who should count sheep to Meli the next time. Please review. ^^**

**America: Hey, where's Vash?**

**Elite: The world will never know. ^w^**


End file.
